¡Happy Candy Games!
by JSLaws
Summary: ―Es encantador, aunque no sé si podrás glasear a alguien hasta la muerte. ―No te lo creas tanto. Nunca se sabe qué te puedes encontrar en el campo de batalla. ¿Y si es una tarta gigante...? ― empieza a decir Peeta. Este fic participa en el reto del amigo invisible llamado "El Paracaídas" del foro "Hasta el Final de la Pradera". Espero que le guste a mi regalada.


Hola! Antes que nada quería pedir una disculpa a la persona que me toco escribirle, Alphabetta, ya que en su petición no describía si su historia iba para algo dramático, romántico, etc., aun así por las características me aventure a escribirle algo de comedia/parodia –o un intento de ello- que es a lo que me imaginaba que quería llegar. Una disculpa Alphabetta si no era lo que querías en un principio.

Esta historia participa en el Reto "El paracaídas" del foro "Hasta el final de la pradera.

Nada me pertenece, excepto mi computadora, mi computadora es solo mía.

Mundo y personajes de Suzanne Collins, yo solo los tomo prestados sin fines de lucro.

•••

―Es encantador, aunque no sé si podrás glasear a alguien hasta la muerte.

―No te lo creas tanto. Nunca se sabe qué te puedes encontrar en el campo de batalla. ¿Y si es una tarta gigante...? ― empieza a decir Peeta.

En el nivel de arriba, Seneca Crane se lleva una mano a la barbilla. "Y ¿por qué no?"

―¡Chicos, hay un cambio de planes!

…

"Esto te enseñará a mantener la boca cerrada y no intentar parecer encantador, Mellark" pensó el chico rubio, viendo todo a su alrededor. Eran unas simples palabras y ¿ahora esto? Debería ser una broma, una de muy mal gusto. Pero ya no se podía hacer nada y el solo pensar le quitaba tiempo que no se debía dar el lujo de desperdiciar.

_30, 29, 28, 27…_

Los arbustos a como habían sido en anteriores ocasiones, ahora eran rosados, un tanto esponjosos, con el tronco de algo parecido al chocolate, aunque claro, viéndoles de lejos, podrían ser cualquier cosa menos eso.

_20, 19, 18, 17…_

La cornucopia no era mejor. El cuerno de oro ahora tenía aspecto de galleta, bueno, no galleta realmente, sino los conos que se utilizaban en la heladería para poner el helado.

_16, 15, 14, 13…_

Buscó a Katniss entre las 24 cebollas de menta en las que se encontraban parados. Tenía la misma mirada que él, suponía que temía más de lo que ahora se encontraban que con un desierto. Y era razonable. Él también estaba más que espantado.

_12, 11, 10, 9…_

Las pocas "armas" que se encontraban a su alrededor eran solo un manga para betún ―se reiría de lo que anteriormente le dijo Katniss si no fuese porque podría estar a nada de morir―, varios moldes para galleta en forma de estrella y un trozo de pastel.

_8, 7, 6, 5…_

Optó por correr hacia el otro lado como lo había mencionado Haymitch, cuando vio… ¡Un lago de chocolate! "Concéntrate, Mellark, no es momento para satisfacer tus necesidades culinarias" se reprimió. Si, esa era su mejor opción para sobrevivir mientras hacia una alianza. Captó los ojos de Katniss, mirándolo, alzó una ceja para señalar el bosque, invitándola a ser aliados. Ella hizo una mueca y negó con la cabeza, con sus dedos imitó su forma de correr en los entrenamientos. Él se puso rojo, demasiado avergonzado por la imitación.

_4, 3, 2, 1…_

En el preciso momento en el que el gong sonó, un tributo gritó: "¡Un lago de chocolate!" Y por la reacción de más de la mitad de los demás, no era el único que lo había notado, quienes su primer reflejo había sido correr hacia el lago y tomar con las manos el líquido marrón. En cuestión de segundos aquellos tributos comenzaron a escupir aquello y agonizar en el suelo.

"_Oh, al parecer hemos tenido un pequeño percance en la arena" comentó Caesar, en el estudio de los comentaristas. "Y no, para los que se pregunten qué veneno hemos esparcido en el lago, queremos anunciarles que ninguno"._

"_Claro que no pusimos venenos" afirmó Seneca. "Solo que, con el cambio de planes tan repentino en la arena, se drenó el sistema de drenaje del Capitolio" explicó, observando la escena. "Ups."_

Peeta ya llevaba corriendo varios metros cuando comenzaron a sonar los cañones. Habían muerto 11 tributos. El paisaje no había cambiado mucho en cuanto a la distancia que había recorrido, árboles de Candy Cotton y troncos de chocolate amargo, flores de azúcar con caramelo en el centro y lo más extraño, pájaros de bombón. Ninguno de ellos inofensivo, claro está. Escuchó pisadas a los pocos metros; por la cantidad de pasos que se daban, eran más de una persona. Tomó el arma que había podido recoger, sí, la manga para betún. Intentó poner una pose que dijera "No te acerques, tengo betún rosa" pero si fuese Katniss "Holi". Pero no era ella, o mejor dicho, no era ella sola, estaba acompañada de la niña pequeña de cabello rizado que la seguía con la mirada en los entrenamientos, y también de una chica pelirroja.

―¿Intentas asesinarnos con betún? ―sugirió Rue, al ver al joven con la manga arriba de su cabeza.

―Eh… no, no, yo… yo solo estaba probando mis poses… para un calendario, de pastelería. ―No quería que ella pensara que era alguien que glasearía hasta la muerte a su oponente, aun quería que fueran aliados―. Ya sabes, con doce poses diferentes para los distintos meses ―se encogió de hombros.

―Genial ―afirmó Katniss. Peeta sacudió con su mano lo que parecía una goma de color verde, ella ante su tacto lo miró furiosa―. Tenías… ―intentó explicar― tenías una gomita verde en el brazo.

―Ah, sí, gracias… supongo; era de un muto de jengibre.

―¿Por qué no somos aliados? ―chilló la chica pelirroja.

―¿Y tú eres? ―preguntó Peeta―. ¿Segura que eres un tributo? No recuerdo haberte visto.

―¿Por qué otra razón estaría aquí, idiota?

―No lo sé. ―Se rascó la cabeza―. Pero tienes razón, seamos aliados. ―Alzó la mano en señal de compañerismo, cuando Katniss la quitó.

―Espera… ¿Por qué hacernos aliados de él? ―interpuso Rue.

―Te dije que la usáramos de carnada contra los mutos ―le susurró Katniss al oído.

―Pero ya es tarde, así que a lidiar con ella ―respondió la niña― Pero viendo que no hay muchas opciones, estoy de acuerdo con… ¿Cómo te llamas?

―Finch.

―Estoy de acuerdo con Finch.

―Yo no ―negó Katniss cruzada de brazos―. No apuesto mi seguridad tan fácil.

―Les daré de la comida de mi mochila.

―Bienvenida… ¿Cómo dijiste que te llamabas?

―Finch.

―Bienvenida Finch. ―Un rugido les llamo la atención―. Oh, ahí están de nuevo.

―¿Quiénes?

―Los mutos de jengibre ―explicó Rue―. Katniss mató al que parecía ser el líder.

―Así es, parece que tendrás que ir de nuevo ―dijo Finch.

―Al parecer sí. Bueno, que tal esto: Rue, Peeta y…

―Finch

―Y Finch, preparan la cena, mientras yo me encargo de los mutos.

―Está bien ―asintieron los tres.

Katniss se giró antes de que Peeta le tomara el hombro con la mano

―Ten esto, puede que te sirva. ―le entregó la manga de betún.

―¿Para qué iba a necesitar…? Oh, bueno dámelo, gracias, Peeta.

Finch les entrego su mochila ―la cual estaba llena de comida― y comenzaron a preparar la cena. Tomaron como mesa un tronco cortado de árbol.

―Así que... ¿Calendario de pastelería? ―sonrió burlona Rue.

―Sí, lo sé, patético.

―Bastante ―comentó Finch, con la boca llena de bombones.

―Gracias… Como sea, yo no quería que Katniss pensara que soy un perdedor que piensa que ganará los juegos con betún rosa.

―¿Y según tú, lo opuesto de "perdedor que piensa que ganará los juegos con betún rosa" es un panadero que hace calendarios?

―Oye ―soltó lo que parecía un chillido―. Apuesto a que muchas personas son exitosas por hacer calendarios.

―Probablemente, pero no eres uno de ellos.

―Puedes ser algo ofensiva siendo una niña.

―Tengo malas noticias ―anunció Finch.

―¿Sigues aquí? ―preguntó Peeta.

Ella ignoró su comentario.

―Los mutos de jengibre se comieron a Katniss.

―¿De verdad?

―Sí.

―Eso se gana por burlarse de cómo corro ―murmuró Peeta.

―Ahora, tendremos que enfrentarnos nosotros solos contra ellos, ahora que hemos perdido a la que de verdad sabía pelear ―dijo Finch, observando la cena―. ¿Qué se supone que vamos a cenar?

―Galletas ―sonrió Peeta―. Incluso les puse algo de betún rosa de mi manga.

…

Los profesionales caminaban cansados cubiertos de miel, estaban hambrientos y ya habían perdido a la mitad de su alianza intentando comer algo, como casi todo parecía de dulce, nada se diferenciaba entre lo comestible y lo que no era.

―Les dije que debíamos llevarnos al panadero ―repitió Marvel, por cuarta vez.

―¿Para qué lo quieres? ―gruño Clove―. Es muy lento corriendo y demasiado malo en lo demás.

―Si tuviéramos al panadero en nuestro equipo no pasaríamos hambre, ¡sabe preparar infinidad de cosas! ―exclamó Glimmer―. ¿Lo viste en los entrenamientos? Preparó un emparedado de cajeta, mermelada de fresa y crema de cacahuate…

―Solo haces que me dé más hambre, rubia, ¡cállate! ―gritó Cato.

―¡No, todos cállense! ―interfirió Clove―. Creo que he visto nuestra próxima fuente de comida…

Los cuatro se ocultaron detrás de varios árboles. Clove había escuchado algo pero bien podría haber sido un animal que tampoco se pudiera comer, pero no, eran nada más que Peeta, Rue y la chica pelirroja.

―¿Quieren oír un dato curioso de las galletas? ―dijo Peeta entusiasmado, quien no las había dejado comer nada en media hora.

―¿Tu qué crees? ―respondió irónica Rue.

―Oh, genial… ―Finch resopló, tenía demasiada hambre pero solo que el panadero no se callaba y era quien tenía las galletas.

―Desde hace muchos años los postres como galletas, pasteles y panes de azúcar se utilizan como método de arrepentimiento en caso de pedir una disculpa…

―¿De verdad? ―suspiró Rue, _"Por favor, _glaseaditos_, déjanos comer"_

Finch asentía con la cabeza y una sonrisa falsa "_¿Qué es que nunca se calla?"_

―Así es.

…

―También los dulces de menta ―agregó Marvel. El otro grupo de alianza los había escuchado, por lo que se mantuvieron alerta, Peeta tomó su manga―. ¿Por qué no mencionaste los dulces de menta?

―¿A qué te refieres? ―preguntó confundido el panadero.

―A los postres que se utilizan como disculpa ―señaló Marvel―. ¿Y los dulces de menta?

―¡Ja! Como si ellos fuesen verdaderos postres…

―¿Disculpa?

―¡Marvel, eres un idiota! ―chilló Clove, saliendo de su escondite―. Se suponía que íbamos a atacar en cuanto se durmieran.

―No me grites, tengo sentimientos, y el hecho de que estemos en esta arena no quiere decir que no los tenga…

―Está bien, está bien… lo siento.

―No, no, así no vas a arreglar las cosas ―se cruzó de brazos―. Con ese "lo siento" no arreglas nada.

Peeta fue hasta donde Clove y le entregó una galleta, murmurándole al oído.

―¿Una galleta, Marvel? ―ofreció Clove.

―Gracias ―agradeció gustoso―. Ya todo está bien.

Un grito provino de la boca de Glimmer, quien había tomado una galleta a escondidas de los otros.

―¿Qué le pasa? ―preguntó Marvel.

―No tengo idea.

El cuerpo de Glimmer comenzó a convulsionarse en el piso, mientras que su piel se tornaba del color del betún. Otro grito, pero ahora de Marvel, los distrajo del cuerpo inerte de la chica del 1. Le ocurría lo mismo, pero en un tiempo menor.

―Parece que sí se puede glasear hasta la muerte… ―murmuró Peeta, rascándose la cabeza.

―Y que lo digas… ―dijo Clove―. ¿Y quién es ella? ―señaló a Finch, ella también había comido galletas.

―No tengo la menor idea ―respondió Rue―. ¿La habías visto antes?

―La verdad es que no ―Peeta se encogió de hombros.

Un aullido les avisó que no estaban solos. Los cuatro tributos restantes voltearon hacia los puntos cardinales cada uno, buscando al dueño de ese sonido.

―Son los mutos de jengibre ―murmuró Rue.

―¿Estás segura? ―pregunto Cato, intentando parecer que no tenía miedo, pero por dentro quería orinarse en los pantalones.

―¿Cómo lo sabes? ―Peeta buscó con la vista su manga.

―Porque está enfrente de Clove.

Ambos voltearon hacia el norte, donde ella se encontraba. Era un animal mutante de más de tres metros de largo, con la piel quebrada debido a que era de galleta, solo tenía un ojo de goma color verde y era tan horrible como los que no eran de dulce.

―¿Qué esperan, idiotas? ¿Que los mate? ―gritó Rue, a 5 metros de distancia de ellos―. ¡Corran!

Apenas y terminó de pronunciar la última letra cuando Cato y Peeta salieron hacia su dirección, tenían que ir a la cornucopia, era lo más "seguro" entre todo ello. No tenían conciencia del tiempo o la distancia en ese momento. Esa arena era de las más difíciles, apenas y se habían dado cuenta de que ya había oscurecido. Rue pisó por accidente un charco de lo que rogaba que fuese miel, haciéndola caer.

―¡Rue! ―gritó Peeta, antes de intentar regresar por ella.

―No, Peeta, corre, déjame aquí ―intervino con tono teatral, siempre había querido intentarlo.

―Está bien, suerte ―respondió, cambiando de dirección.

―¡Estúpido panadero, ayúdame! ¡Lo decía para poner emoción! ―Y esas fueron sus últimas palabras antes de ser atrapada por el jengibre.

Cato ya había llegado a la cornucopia en forma de cono de helado, el simple hecho de que tuviera esa forma lo hacía difícil de escalar, y más por su peso. A los pocos metros descubrió que la corteza se quebraba, por lo que decidió quitar una pequeña parte para poder esconderse en el interior, ¿quién lo adivinaría?

El panadero seguía corriendo hacia ningún lado, había tropezado varias veces, al igual como Katniss lo imitaba.

―¡Cato! ¡Cato! ―Dio un par de vueltas al cono, pero nada. Sintió el aliento olor a pay de fresa en el hombro, no quiso dar la vuelta, sabía lo que le esperaba.

―Te hemos atrapado panadero… ―Para su sorpresa, el jengibre hablaba―. ¿Qué crees que haremos contigo?

―¿Comer pastelillos y cotillear un rato? ―intentó Peeta, no se iba a rendir tan fácil.

―Suena interesante, pero no ―negó el muto―. ¿Por qué crees que te vamos a comer?

―Para llenar un vacío emocional.

―¿Disculpa?

―Sé lo que sientes en este momento. ―Giró lentamente hasta quedar frente a él, lo miró a los ojos―. Y no tienes por qué descargar tu ira comiendo tributos, sé que es difícil para ti sobrellevar esa carga que hay dentro de ti.

―¿Qué carga? ―El muto jengibre desvió la mirada.

―¿Crees que no me he dado cuenta? Eres el único de tu clan que no tiene relleno, y es por eso que quieres imponer tu autoridad, para que no se den cuenta de lo vacío, emocionalmente, que estás por dentro.

―Bueno, puede que tengas razón. ―Bajó la mirada―. Chad, nuestro líder, me comprendía, pero tu amiguita trenzuda lo asesinó.

―Oh, sí, Katniss… ella no es muy amable.

―Lo noté ―secundó él―. Y sí, tienes razón, hago todo eso por no tener relleno, me siento… diferente.

―Lo sé ―Peeta posó su mano sobre su hombro―. Pero estoy aquí para ti, tal vez pueda ayudarte.

―¿De verdad?

―¡Por supuesto! ―exclamó emocionado―. Puedo hacerte el relleno que tú desees, si prometes no comerme.

―Prometido ―estrechó su pata contra la del rubio―. ¿Podrás con un relleno de menta y chispas de chocolate?

―Nunca se me hubiera ocurrido ―afirmó él―, esperaba uno de fresa o incluso de pay, para que combinara con tu aliento.

―Oh, no ―negó con la cabeza―, soy alérgico a la fresa.

―¿Y el porqué de tu aliento?

―Es spray, atrae a las chicas.

―Oh, claro, claro.

―Sé que es una decisión apresurada ―murmuró la galleta mutante―, pero ¿te gustaría ser nuestro líder?

―¡Me encantaría! ―literalmente chilló Peeta―. ¿Y tendré ojos de goma?

―Claro, ¿verdes?

―Mejor azules, me vienen mejor con mis rizos rubios.

―Me parece perfecto.

Y charlando como dos grandes amigos, se aventuraron hacia el bosque, junto con el clan, hablando sobre gomas, miel y galletas pide perdón.

…

―_¡Seneca, estos juegos han sido un asco! _

―_¿Cómo puede decirlo señor? ¡Mire como el jengibre ahora tiene su razón para vivir! ―sollozó Seneca, sonando su nariz con un pañuelo, el tercero en los últimos minutos, sin contar los siete paquetes de desechables. _

―_¡Por supuesto que no! ¡Quería un final lleno de sangre! ―gritó Snow, furioso, intentando ocultar sus sollozos, no quería admitir que el final lo había puesto un poco sensible. _

―_Creo que alguien necesita un poco de relleno para endulzar su vida…_

…

Y en medio de la nada, con el solo sonido del viento y los animales llenos de azúcar, se encontraba solo Cato. Después de tres horas en la misma posición dentro del cono, ya se había cansado, ¿cuánto tiempo había que tomar para devorar al panadero?

―¿Hola? ¿Hay alguien por ahí? Soy yo, Cato. Sigo en el cono… uhmm, creo que ya no hay nadie. ¿Y quién gano? ¿Fui yo verdad? ¡¿Verdad?!

Un agradecimiento enorme a LizzieSwanFerrell, por ayudarme en cuanto a ortografía, de verdad, me has salvado xD


End file.
